Shut up and Let me Go
by holographic
Summary: Looking at the figure, Ayeka turned back towards the manual. "'You now own your very own DEATH THE KID. Congratulations'... is this Yuiko playing a joke? I mean, I know she teases me about getting a boyfriend, but this is weird." // eventual KidOC.


…_**I'm **__not a total freak, I swear. = w=; I was just reading about those weird "DEATH THE KID" and "BLACK STAR" units, those things, you know? And I thought of this, and was just like, "…Omg I wonder what it would be like if I owned one."_

_So__, in this, it isn't me BUT. It IS someone supremely awkward. xD It should be… wacky, nonetheless. I don't know how it's going to end myself, but… it should be, er. Good enough, since this is an AU? xD; _

_Anyways__, read on and see if you like the characters used, as they ARE actually my Soul Eater OCs. c:_

: x :

: x x x :

: x :

**shut up and let me go**

"Ah, I hope they're not home yet, they'd kill me for not letting out the dogs yet…" Fumbling through her bag as she ran, the girl with the golden mane of untamable hair flew over the sidewalk, frantically searching for her white, suburban house amongst all the other suburban houses identical to her own. "C'mon, c'mon…"

Finally reaching her own house, hiding in the deep shade of tall, thick leaved trees, she leaped over the hedges and clumsily onto the front steps. Keeping her balance, barely, she pulled her keys from the front pocket of her blue backpack, before swinging it back over her shoulders and quickly opening the front door, and calling into the darkened house—_Good, they aren't home yet. Yuiko would've had my __**head**__—_"Come on, doggies! It's time to go out!" sweetly into the hallway before she heard some scrambling and then two golden, wavy haired dogs, not taller than the lanky girl's knees, shot out onto the lush, dark green grass, rolling around as they barked happily, running around her and pawing at her legs. Laughing, she crouched slightly, careful of her school skirt, and petted the two of them good-naturedly before standing and walking into the house, promptly tripping over a large package in the hall she had somehow failed to notice.

Groaning, she sat up, and rubbed her head, before looking at the wooden crate. Tilting her head to read who it was addressed to, she could see an address form filled out in a swirling, rushed hand; Yuiko's handwriting.

_**To: **__Kamui, Ayeka_

_**Address: **__5682 Meister Drive,_

_Death City, Utah, 42564_

_**Contents Fragile & Perishable**_

Eyebrow quirking in curiosity, Ayeka straightened her head up and finally looked at the top of the package—_It's so big, what in the world could be in it?—_and when one of the dogs came up behind her, and nudged her arm with its wet nose, Ayeka reassured the dog, "Don't worry, Daisy, I'm opening it."

Pushing off the cover, Ayeka was silent for a moment, before she fell backwards onto her butt with a cry. Trembling, she stared at the package, wide-eyed, before carefully reaching forward and snatching a manual of sorts from the paper shavings that surrounded the thing in the box. Reading it with shaking hands, she slowly calmed (just a tad) as she read, kind of grasping what was going on.

Daisy, the dog who had nudged her earlier, and Mateo, the other dog, both whimpered next to her, looking at her, and Ayeka smiled again, trying to reassure them.

"Don't worry, momma was just startled." She cooed, hugging the both of them. "But then… who wouldn't be, if they found _this_ waiting for them?"

For in the box was a boy—a very, very good looking boy, with pale, perfect skin, and short, black hair, close cropped, and even though there were three stripes on only one side, Ayeka didn't mind much, as she herself didn't much like things being perfect—oh. Well. Apparently, this, uh… _person_ did. Looking at the figure awkwardly, Ayeka finally also registered that, well, the person lying in the packaging shavings… wasn't _wearing _anything.

Squeaking, she smacked her hands over her face and hid silently for a second until she could feel the redness on her cheeks fade, and only then did she dare a glance at the person in the box. Whoever they were, they really were… well, they were beautiful, in all honestly. Softening, Ayeka looked at the figure for awhile more, before she reached out and touched their cheek, without meaning to, and trailing a finger across their face, finally poking their nose. Smiling lopsidedly, Ayeka chuckled. Now that she was thinking about it, it was probably a gag gift from Yuiko, some kind of perverted joke. After all, Yuiko was always making fun of Ayeka that she needed a boyfriend. Laughing quietly at herself, Ayeka glanced at the manual again, it _said_ this, uh… "Death the Kid" or "Kid", came with clothes, so why weren't they on?

Sighing, Ayeka gingerly looked around the box, grateful for the shavings modestly covering up his, er, more private areas, and finally located the objects in question: two rings, a suit, and underclothes. Holding them in one hand awkwardly, Ayeka folded them neatly before looking at "Kid" once more and biting her lip as she inspected his face. This was, apparently, some kind of interactive unit, so how the hell did you turn him _on_?

…And why did that sound so inappropriate?

Lifting his head delicately, Ayeka finally managed to locate the switch at the base of his neck, right above his spinal column. It was a sort of symbol, and, after adjusting the limp, er, figure into a sort of sitting position, she looked at the symbol for quite awhile before finally poking it. When nothing happened, she waited for a minute or two before poking it again. That also didn't work, even when she kept up the process for a few minutes, and finally, fed up, she looked at the manual again, frowning deeply as she pursed her lips in frustration.

Finally, she located the lines which read, "_To activate one's product, you will have to take the ring in which the symbol had been carved and press it to the same symbol at the bottom of the unit's neck. This is for product safety, as each symbol is unique, blah blah blah…_" Drawing her eyes away, Ayeka could see no ring, and she scratched the back of her head, confused. It should have been there, right…? Reaching out to search the shavings again, she suddenly saw it on her finger, like a black engagement ring. Blinking her deep green eyes once, the girl pushed her hair back from her face again, perplexed. She didn't _remember_ putting it on…

Shrugging, she gently pressed it to the back of "Kid"'s neck, waiting silently to see what happened. Right when she was about to sigh and turn away, the unit's eyes suddenly opened, and Ayeka stared—they were such a pretty gold, ringed and deep, with thick eyelashes almost like a girl's resting over them, still brushing his cheekbones as he started to live, work, whatever you wanted to say. The high school girl couldn't look away as he suddenly began to wake up, or something, and slowly turned to look at her. Flushing under the gaze of his stare, Ayeka squirmed: she wasn't really enjoying this.

"Hello."

The sound of his voice surprised her, it was such a soft, pleasant voice, low but not too deep, and nicely balanced. Ayeka looked at him a second longer before he slowly raised an eyebrow, and finally she stammered out quickly, "H-hi, um, I'm sorry I woke you—I mean, uh—"

At that, the unit looked faintly amused. Cordially, he responded, "It's fine. No need to apologize."

"R-right…"

"…May I ask your name?" Again, he seemed amused by her, but politely so, and Ayeka flushed even more.

"A… ah, um… My name is, um, Ayeka."

"Ayeka?" She bobbed her head up and down, still uncomfortable. He considered it for a moment, before smiling politely. "I will keep it in mind. Now, if I may…?"

He gestured towards his clothes, and Ayeka, who had forgotten, flared up again, and said in a rush, "Please do!" before she stood quickly, her knees almost giving out because of the small table behind her, but she simply jumped over the box as "Kid" stood as well, and she closed the door, walking as fast as she could into the kitchen, planning on making tea in order to calm herself—after all, how much of all this could be true? Pouring the water into the steel kettle, the high schooler sighed lightly, resting her elbows on the counter as she plopped her chin in her hands as Daisy came up beside her leg again, nuzzle her calf comfortingly. She continued to think as she leaned over absently and scratched the cocker spaniel behind her ears.

Really, if this was something Yuiko was doing as a joke, it was going a tad far, wasn't it? Because, really, a figure like this… what exactly _was_ he? Surely, he wasn't completely human, if he was something manufactured from a company…

"Ayeka?"

The voice came from behind her, politely, and she turned to look at him, slightly distracted by her own thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Do you need any help with the tea?" He smiled politely, adjusting the skull's head at the top of his brooch slightly as he walked towards her, now wearing his tailored suit, which fit him perfectly, accenting all the right spots, although Ayeka could see he was, well, rather thin. Blinking once, the girl looked at his face, which was smiling slightly as he dropped his hands to his sides.

"No, I've got it. Thank you, though." She returned the polite smile with one of her own, and turned back to the kettle, which was beginning to steam nicely. Taking down one cup for herself, Ayeka turned to look at the other with a bright smile as her hand rested in the cabinet. "Would you like some, too?"

"Yes, please." Kid said, moving to lean against the counter as he crossed his arms, watching her with saffron eyes. "Do you live alone, Ayeka?"

Smiling, embarrassed, she responded, "Ah… no, I don't. I live with several others, actually, it's the only way we could afford the house."

"Are they not here?"

"No, not yet." She answered, moving to warm the cups slightly before also warming the teapot slightly, finally adding the hot water and dropping a tea bag, along with some crushed herbs into the water. Placing a lip on top of the teapot, she also placed a cover over it, and washed her hands quickly before wiping them on a checked washrag. "They should be home in a few hours, actually."

"You're alone during this time?"

"Yes," She turned, smiling at him over her shoulder; it really wasn't that hard to get used to him, after all, "I prefer it, actually."

"Really…" He had seemed surprised by her former statement, but now looked into space, absently, as he thought.

_Maybe he's doing something like… memorizing what I say, to guess what kind of person I am? Hah hah, I doubt it. That's too weird._

"You're a loner, then?"

"Oh… I suppose I am, in some ways…"

"That's good," he relaxed, smiling with more ease. "I was a bit worried you were someone high-strung, who enjoyed social things."

"Are you not?"

"No… I much prefer being alone," he said with a small chuckle, moving to lean on the edge of the table behind him, "Although, I don't mind the presence of others, it would increase the chances of imperfection."

_Imperfection…? Is that this love of symmetry or whatever speaking?_

"Well, then," Ayeka smiled widely at him, "We shouldn't irritate each other too much, then, right?"

"I should hope not." Kid responded politely, but with a friendly, mild, smile. "You are my master, after all."

"Ahh… I don't want you to think of me like that." She fretted, checking the tea quickly. Again, Kid seemed surprised.

"You don't?"

"Of course not!" She looked back at him, just as surprised as he was, that now familiar flustered feeling bubbling in her stomach once more.

"Well… how shall I refer to you, then?"

"Er… Hm," The high schooler put a finger to her chin with a frown, Nibbling her lip, she finally responded, "Your friend, I guess."

"My… friend." He thought over it for awhile, before finally looking at her with a very slight smile. "I'll… keep that in mind."

"Good, good! Then we should get along very well." Again, her smile brightened, and she began to serve the tea, which smelled gently of rose petals and jasmine, with an underlying current of mint, an overall pleasant smell with a dreamy sort of feel—something, Kid thought, quite fit his new mast—um… _friend_.

Ah, that _would _take some getting used to.

. . .

Waking up the next morning at her usual time, Ayeka yawned widely, stretching, and looked around sleepily—the clock read 6:30am as it usually did, and she smiled cheerfully, humming lightly to herself as she threw her blanket back over the mattress, not taking the time to make her bed, as she suddenly heard an odd rummaging in the room next to her.

"…Eh?"

Walking cautiously out of her room, the cool morning air circulating throughout the house chilled her legs as goosebumps shot up her bare skin, touching her arms, shoulders, most of her legs, as her shorts and tank-top weren't exactly the best coverings. Rubbing her arms gently, Ayeka peeked into the guest room, murmuring to herself quietly.

"Kid?"

"Oh, Ayeka. Good morning." He smiled, politely, nodding his head as he continued to work on… whatever he was working on.

"…Kid… um…"

"Yes?"

"…If I may ask, what are you doing?"

"Making my room symmetrical!" The unit was surprised by the question, his golden-ringed eyes widening as if it was obvious. "What else would I be doing?"

"Of… of course. But, erm, why?"

"Because that is my aesthetics!" He proclaimed, proudly, "Symmetry is what makes the world beautiful! It is perfection!"

"…" Ayeka stared at him, her face turning a bit pale as she attempted to return his large, excited smile. "…Uh. Of course."

"Do you agree?" Kid asked, his eyes lighting up as he grabbed her hands.

"W-well… um… I don't know, I'm more of a… er… 'messy is beautiful' type person, I guess…"

Kid faltered, before almost looking offended, "Messy? How can you live like that?"

"…Easily?"

"Really now, I'll have to clean the whole house!" Kid exhaled, setting his lips downwards in disapproval. "It will be perfect by the time you get home, I promise!"

"…N-no, thank you—"

"I insist." Kid cut her off, his voice suddenly lower as he looked her in the eyes darkly, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders. "I will have your house perfect by the time you get home. Most definitely."

Ayeka shrunk away from Kid's fierce gaze, her shoulders rising to her ears slowly as she tried to break his hold on them.

"I-I understand… now, if I could get ready for school…?"

"Right! And as you do that, I shall lay out the plans!"

"R-right…"

Walking quickly from his room, Ayeka almost dived back into the sanctuary of her own room, scrambling to close the door, as if trying to cut off the flow of Kid's excitement, which was beginning to make her shoulders stick to her ears from how weirded out she was by the unit's odd behavior… and perhaps, just a bit at how close he had gotten to her. It had most definitely been awkward. She made a note to ask him to be more aware of how close he got to people. The manual had _said_ he was polite enough, but maybe he got like that when it came to, uh, symmetry?

Sighing, Ayeka pulled her tank-top over her head carefully, and shook her hair out, looking at the floor. Not finding any clothes from the day before that would have been alright to wear again, she sighed and walked carefully over to the closet, peeking in and shifting through the hangers as various expressions appeared on her gently tanned face.

Finally locating a plain, white wife-beater and a t-shirt who's neck hole had been cut to be off-the-shoulder, lopsided, Ayeka threw them both on, also pulling on denim capris, and some bracelets, three on one wrist and two on another, pulling up her hair into a messy ponytail, off-center, and a choker with an green gem hanging off it, a present from… well, someone (who may or may not have been special to her), along with her sandals, the same green as her eyes and t-shirt.

Running downstairs and into the kitchen, the girl quickly shook the bag of dog food and called for the dogs, trying not to be too loud. Daisy and Mateo both came running, their tails wagging so hard that their whole bodies shook. She laughed and began to make them their breakfast, mixing some dried dog food with wet food before placing it down in the pantry for them and moving back into the main kitchen. Ayeka checked the clock on the microwave—6:55am.

_Damn, Yuiko will be getting in the shower soon, so she'll be down in twenty minutes afterwards—_

Right as she began to think that, she could hear the water turn on. The teen squeaked, beginning to move much faster as she threw eggs into the pan, along with oil and bacon in another, turning the stove on high, as she began to rush around the kitchen, throwing cups and silverware onto the table, getting out four—five? no, Kid didn't seem as though he was hungry, so he could get something for himself later—plates quickly, flustered, somehow managing to put them on the table without breaking any, as she whirled around and stirred the eggs quickly, as they began to solidify, and she shuffled the bacon around right afterwards, running to the fridge and throwing it open, yanking out the orange juice, and milk—

_Mamoru can't have sweet things in the mornings… Yuiko's blood sugar is low, so she'll need juice first thing… Nicolae just drinks water—_

Pouring the liquids into their respective cups, Ayeka shoved them back into the shelves, slamming the door shut, checking the food once again. Grabbing Nicolae's glass, she filled it with water quickly, before placing it back on the table and turning back to the food.

"Good. Right on time." Smiling with relief, Ayeka put the finishing touches on the food, sliding the proper portions out to everyone. Looking at her own plate experimentally, the blonde tilted her head before finally deciding what she wanted. Sliding more eggs onto her plate than bacon, she surveyed her work, putting her hands on her hips with a smile. Nodding, she placed some toast into the toaster, and leaned against the counter as she also waited for the kettle to finish.

Finally finishing with her own portion, she buttered her toast and grabbed the ketchup, pouring some next to her eggs as she sprinkled pepper and cheese on them calmly. As the tea finished, she poured some into her cup, blowing on the surface gently, watching the surface ripple on the soft reddish brown liquid, steeping in the tea bag. The flowery aroma filled the room with a sense of bliss, gently wafting through the air and Ayeka relaxed her shoulders as hands suddenly landed on them.

Starting a bit, Ayeka turned to look into the sleepily smiling face of Nicolae, Yuiko's best friend. His orange hair was spiking up more oddly than usual, every which way, and he rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Good morning," He said, blinking blearily. "It smells good again today."

"Thank you, Nicolae." Ayeka said warmly, "You're in the usual spot."

"Yeah… 'kay." Nicolae said, slumping into his seat, rubbing his baby blues again.

Chuckling, Ayeka stirred some sugar into her tea as two more people floated into the room. Yuiko was grumbling irritably under her breath, adjusting her arm socks. The golden haired girl took note of the bags under Yuiko's eyes, and made sure to remember not to say anything stupid around the other, as she'd probably get punched in the face. Yuiko's cat green eyes flicked over to Ayeka before she sat down, not bothering to say good morning. Beginning to munch on her food, Yuiko stared into space, and Ayeka concluded that if she didn't drink her orange juice soon, she would fall asleep face first in her food. Carefully nudging the glass towards her friend, Ayeka coughed lightly and then looked pointedly at the juice when Yuiko looked at her. The black haired girl groaned, but took the glass, gulping some down, and placing it back down. It worked almost like magic, and Yuiko's eyes widened slightly, to their normal size, and she muttered a thanks.

Mamoru took a seat in the chair at the other end of the table, across from Ayeka, and she smiled widely at him. He caught her eyes and his lips twitched upwards, but he didn't fully smile, and he turned back to his breakfast. She grinned; he was the same as ever, with his long purple-black bangs hanging in his face and resting messily on milky pale skin. Ayeka had always been a bit jealous of his beauty.

Yuiko finished her things quickly, washing her dishes as she asked, "Ayeka, we did have English today, right?"

"Eh? Oh. Yes, we did. Why?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure I didn't do the homework for nothing." Yuiko said absently, frowning as she thought about exactly what she would need for the day. Tugging at her tight black shirt, the words on Yuiko's chest stretched out, and Ayeka could see the white and aqua green letters, "_My Soul was removed to make room for all this sarcasm."_

Giggling behind her hand, Ayeka thought, _It fits her_. Yuiko frowned but didn't ask why she was laughing, and instead tied her hair into a messy bun at the back of her head, the dead straight black strands falling and brushing the base of her neck gently, falling out of place with a careless grace that Ayeka thought only Yuiko could pull off. Smiling, she gathered the plates, and began to wash the plates of herself and the two boys, both of whom hugged her, and Nicolae kissed her cheek, which made her laugh. They all went to pack up their things, and as she turned away from the sink, wiping her hands dry to prepare her own backpack, she turned to see Kid there, holding it.

Blinking, she froze for a second, before putting down the washcloth. Kid was staring at her, and up and down her body as if he couldn't believe something—

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!"

"Eep!" Jumping at the sudden outburst, she stammered, "Wh-what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"I-it's so asymmetrical! It's hideous!" He flung her bag at her and she leaped to catch it, slipping on the tiles, trying also to avoid the panicking unit.

"Hey! Now, that's not fair—!"

"You must change!" Kid grabbed her elbow and began to drag her upstairs quickly, "You cannot allow anyone to see you like this!"

"But they already have! And I don't have time!" Flailing, Ayeka finally managed to free herself from his grasp, much stronger than she would have thought, and almost painful, now that she thought about it. Did he really care about symmetry that much? Without giving herself much time to think about it, she tore down the stairs, slipping her beaten old backpack on once more, and running out the door, calling back, "Just stay here, okay? Clean or whatever, but _stay at home_!"

"Bu-but!" Kid reached after her, looking as though he wanted to just grab her and force her into something he would consider symmetrical, or simply something perfect. "Ahh! How frustrating! Dammit! Depressed! Die!" Crawling along the floorboards as he beat his fist into them, the unit sobbed dramatically, and finally managed to straighten himself up, sniffing as he straightened the mirror in the entrance hallway with his level and measuring tape that he kept handy.

"How can she stand it like that…? So… so… imperfect!" He clutched his head, wanting to scream in agony, but he tried to keep it in as best he could. Falling to his knees again, he stayed like that for a second before exhaling for a long while, then breathing in deeply—"I can live like this. It will be okay. I will simply have to change her view to my own!" Clutching his fists in determination, Kid jumped to his feet, burning with the fire of inspiration and passion.

. x .

. x .

_**AND SO—**__it is due to things like this that I should stop being so lazy. I typed this chapter months and MONTHS ago, so I really have no excuse here. Yeah. Basically, I suck. And this is kinda ... ehh ... the next chapter will, hopefully, be written better because that will be written soon. I hope. I hate looking at old writing, man. = A=  
_

_At least it's a long chapter, though (thirteen pages, like woah!)? Hopefully I can actually work through this series, since I think I know kind of what I want to happen … sort of an overarching plot … type … thing. Which is rare for me, y'know! So I'm actually pretty excited for this story; it's actually been stewing in the back of my mind for … well, ever since I came up with the idea for it._

_Also lol Meister Dr., hahah, don't laugh at me. I couldn't think of anything else. _

_Anyways I hope someone enjoyed this … weird … chapter. And that someone will be interested in reading it. I:_

_love,_

_manrii. _


End file.
